


A Bit of Love, A Drop of Honey

by GrieverBitMyFinger



Series: Look After You [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Adult Ciel Phantomhive, Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Sebastian Michaelis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Babies, Baby Names, Books, Boys Kissing, Canon Era, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dadbastian, Fluff, Libraries, M/M, Mpreg, Nesting, Omega Ciel Phantomhive, Pregnancy, Romance, SebaCiel - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, pregnant ciel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-14 13:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19274623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrieverBitMyFinger/pseuds/GrieverBitMyFinger
Summary: With winter upon them and the impending arrival of their pups drawing nearer, it is time for Sebastian and Ciel to choose suitable names for the newest members of the Phantomhive-Michaelis family.





	A Bit of Love, A Drop of Honey

**Author's Note:**

> I told y'all I wasn't done with this AU yet! I didn't think I would write this until later this year, but alas, I'm hopeless when it comes down to choosing between writing slow-burn and mpreg! (I tried to edit this, but I'm tired so please forgive me for any typos I missed.)

As Ciel closed in on his eighth month of pregnancy, snow began to fall. In the late days of November as the winter chill had fully settled, despite the season having only just changed from autumn, the Phantomhive heir had become listless and anxious. Due to the speed at which his pregnancy was progressing, not very surprising given the pup's partially demonic genes and accelerated growth rate, Sebastian saw fit to coerce him into resting in bed for the better part of his waking hours, an action he assumed that the stubborn earl most likely resented him for. As such, for the last five days, he laid in bed with no more than occasional naps and a few light novels to spare him from the crushing boredom that would otherwise ensue. His time could be better devoted to completing paperwork, which was gradually piling up, or attending to the other pressing matters that required his attention, such as correspondence to the queen and other nobles despite his 'illness' that the public was told of. They could never know that he was an omega, much less one with child. Regardless of his insistence that his responsibilities could be handled while remaining at rest, Sebastian refused to abate in his overly protective ways of guiding him from the awaiting workload; He deeply enjoyed being cared for and doted on my his immortal lover, but even he had his limits when more important things demanded his attention. For the time being however, he was content. It had been a pleasant morning filled with sweet pastries and even sweeter kisses.

Upon awakening, the first sight to greet him was of his mate perched beside him, a loving smile on his coral lips and a light brighter than the sun residing in his eyes. Sable-tipped fingers resided in his hair and on his bump, a soft, unrecognizable song reverberating from Sebastian's throat as a hum, or perhaps a loving hymn, while he lathered his partner in affection. Ever so delicately, he had stroked the hair that he'd become so accustomed to brushing and combing every morning before breakfast and every night before bed, smoothing the sleep-born kinks from it with a joyous purr. There was nothing the devil loved more than to spoil his mate with every ounce of adoration he possessed. His other palm gave attention to the rounded abdomen where their pup rested, rubbing it slowly before halting to feel the fluttering kicks against his palm. Though he'd spoken nothing of it to Ciel yet, he was almost positive that there were in fact two children he carried. The kicks were too close together and the swell slightly too big for a singular babe to be the cause; Demonic young were smaller than their human counterparts, it was highly improbable that they were expecting just one.

Thoughts of Ciel and of their brood filled his mind as he prepared breakfast. Admittedly, he made much more food than necessary given the size and appetite of his lover, but he still felt a sense of pride swelling in his chest when Ciel made sure to sample each food, inner alpha preening in response to the smile gracing his omega's lips as he ate what he provided. What a lovesick fool this mortal had turned him into... He lingered around the nobleman for most of the day between keeping the other servants in line and cleaning the rooms in need of polishing, even stopping a few times to bring him tea or more blankets in spite of the copious amounts already quilting the bed. It was his own sly way of enticing Ciel to stay put for what the mortal deemed unnecessary worry over his health. 

After dinner, a shattering of plates could be heard from the kitchen. With a raised brow, Ciel had looked to Sebastian with confusion written clear across his features. Over the years, the servants had gotten better at their jobs regarding housework, but every once and awhile, old habits would come back to haunt them with a slip of the hand or a grip too tight. Or a flamethrower used improperly... "Ah, I see Finnian is attempting to help Mey-Rin with the dishes again. I suppose I shall have to find an evening chore for him that does not involve porcelain and fine China. If you would excuse me, I shall see what damage they have done..." Standing with a quick kiss to the earl's forehead, the demon hastily left the bedroom to properly clean up the mess downstairs before it could be made worse. How hard could being a father be? He practically mothered the staff...

As soon as Sebastian was out of sight and occupied with other matters, Ciel was climbing out of bed and padding barefoot down the hall to the double doors of the library with a muted groan; Signing off on business letters was a matter best handled during the day when his energy levels were higher than at present. Whereas he'd had no difficulty moving when he first began to show proof of the life thriving within him, getting up now felt like an unwelcome chore. While slower than usual and more fatigued while walking, it caused him nowhere near as much trouble as standing up after sitting for long periods. Unused to the added weight along his belly and the aching of his back, his muscles were strained by the extra pounds he carried, something his alpha often soothed him would return to normal upon giving birth.

Pushing the left door open with a quiet creak, Ciel silently begged for Sebastian to not hear its noise as he shut it behind him and made his way to the first of many shelves adorning the walls of the warmly lit room. A fire flickered calmly in the large fireplace on the left wall, providing just enough illumination to resonate throughout the room and provide ample light for reading on the burgundy lounge nearest to it. Adjusting the navy sleeve of the robe shielding his nightshirt from view, he roamed the seemingly never-ending line of shelves to the far corner. The aristocrat pulled forth the hardback of his choosing from the third shelf - the second book in the Sherlock Holmes series of which he'd become so fond of. He studied its cover carefully, tracing the intricate patterns with his fingertips while pulling a thick blanket from the shelf it sat upon near the fireplace. Gathering it along with one of the thinner one he'd brought with him, he spread them across the far corner of the sofa, making a small nest to settle in whilst he read. Returning to the wall of novels, he pulled another from the shelf for later reading when he next grew weary of laying around all day. All the while, Sebastian's intrigue was being piqued from where he resided downstairs, having just cleaned the kitchen after sorting out the mess of shattered plates.

Though the sound of footsteps went unheard by the mortal, the clicking of the library doors was anything but silent for the demon lurking about the manor after finishing the last chores of the night. A sigh lingered on the devil's lips, his pocket watch showing that it was already nine in the evening when the slide of books could be heard from his master's new favourite room. He had made a habit of nesting there recently the moment his butler was away, and though Sebastian had no issue with it, nor did he claim to have any right to tell his master what he could or couldn't do, - apart from his gentle nudging towards the bed with promises of extra sweets - he did wish that he would tell him ahead of time where he planned to go. It would save him the panic of returning to a room only to see him missing. After all, he did have quite the record with being kidnapped in the past... Approaching the library with no great urgency, as he already knew that his mate was safe, Sebastian knocked softly and pushed the door open with a mask of fond exasperation.

"Need I remind you that you're to be on bed rest, dearest?" Sebastian sighed, teasing smile in place as he watched his heavily pregnant mate pull a book from the shelf before sitting down on the lounge near the fireplace, legs curled beneath him. "I know that, but I can't stay there any longer lest I go mad. I'm still resting so it's fine," Ciel waved his hand dismissively, piling blankets and pillow after pillow around and beneath himself along with three more blankets over his lap. While Sebastian was unsure of where exactly Ciel found the blankets, at least he was comfortable with his makeshift nest. He'd tried to keep him entertained with the best of abilities, but there was only so much he could do before the smaller male became restless. He was used to being much more active than he was able to be the last few months, Sebastian didn't blame him for struggling with the change of pace...

Watching idly from beside the door, he observed the other man's relaxed movements, expression ebullient as he approached his mate. With his book resting in his lap, Ciel patted the space beside him, encouraging his butler to join him. "Sebastian, won't you sit with me for awhile?" A grin was given as Sebastian sat down beside his little omega, pulling him close without disturbing his nest while nuzzling against his neck lovingly, one palm moving to splay across his lover's belly. "I would never refuse such an offer." He could never get enough of caressing and scenting the bump, swollen with the life of his child - the product of a great love between the two mates. Ciel snuggled right back into him, going so far as to tug him closer until he too resided within the mess of fleece and feather. "Have you thought of any names yet, dearest?" Sebastian asked kindly, resting his chin atop soft locks of slate. The smaller male thought it over, eyes staring thoughtfully into the swaying flames kindled within the fireplace. "We don't know what it will be yet, but I have a few names in mind." Staying silent as he waited for his beloved to continue, Sebastian pulled another blanket from where he had previously folded it on the end of the settee that morning, instinctively tucking it around his mate and unborn child as said man purred appreciatively. "They aren't exactly traditional, but for a girl, I am quite fond of Juliet and Cressida. For a boy, Corvin and Edmond."

"I like that you chose less common names, I myself have never been very fond of traditional names. Those are very good choices, fitting for a pup of Phantomhive and demon bloodlines, though I suspect that you have been reading Shakespeare again?" The alpha praised, daintily nosing at the shell of an ear, deeply inhaling the sweet floral aroma emitting beneath it. "I will admit that I've found myself fascinated by his stories and sonnets as of late. I was never very fond of Romeo and Juliet, but I thought the name was nice either way," Ciel said, pointing over his shoulder at the thick leather-bound book currently set aside on the small table several feet away. "I always liked Romeo and Juliet. Was it too romantic for you?" Sebastian teased, chuckling at the exaggerated groan he got in return, having made similar jokes multiple times in the past. It was no secret that Ciel was still put off by any romance apart from their own. He would easily give into the soft kisses and loving words his demon would whisper to him late at night, bathed in the moonlight amidst the sheets, he had even indulged a select few times in front of the other servants, but when it came to novels or any public grand gestures, he was quick to shy away. "It's just not my favourite. Of the more famous ones, I prefer Hamlet," he sniffed haughtily, completely avoiding the topic he knew his mate loved to tease him over, "But that aside, have you any names in mind?"

Tapping his finger rhythmically on his knee, Sebastian finally uttered the names that had been floating through his mind for months now. "Indeed I have. For a girl, I was thinking Elpis and Lavinia. For a boy, I am drawn to Aldrich and Leofwin." Resting his hand over Sebastian's and halting his fingers in the process, Ciel made a sound of approval. "Those are quite suitable. Elpis sounds unique; I will admit, though I have never heard that name before, I like it. I wouldn't be opposed to naming our daughter that should we have one."

"I am very pleased that you find that title appealing. To tell the truth, I have been considering that name since we learned that you caught."

Tilting his head with a hint of confusion, the omega's brows furrowed as the devil intertwined their fingers. "Is that so? Why did you not inform me sooner then? I wouldn't have turned you away." Undeterred by the other's fretting, Sebastian eased his concern with an appeasing growl. Whining in response to the sound, Ciel pressed closer as if attempting to merge their forms or cling to his partner without his knowledge. "I know that, dearest, but you had enough to worry over as it was. I wanted to wait until everything had calmed down to bring it up."

"I see. Either way, it is a lovely name that should suit her quite well," Ciel remarked, pondering for a moment before continuing inquisitively, "And what of her second name?"

A blithesome sound echoed from the immortal's throat, exuberant over the choosing of their possible daughter's name. "What about Cressida? You seemed to like the name quite a bit and I agree that it is both elegant and unique."

"Elpis Cressida, hm? It is beautiful, perfect for the lovely lady I'm sure she would be. For a boy, what do you think about Corvin Leofwin?"

"It is an interesting choice, there will certainly be no others holding it. I think that it would be a wonderful name to bear. Excellent choice, my love. But... What if we have more than one?"

"Good, a Phantomhive heir should have only the most noble and unrepeated name. I hadn't considered that we could be having more than one though... Is there something that lead you to think that there are more than one? Can you hear two heartbeats?" Ciel breathed, a flurried mix of emotions, excitement and fear being the prominent two, fluttering in his chest at the prospect of them having not one, but _two_ pups. Feeling the rush of sensations wash over his beloved, Sebastian's lips fell upon the scar on his bonding gland, placing a tenuous kiss atop it with a supportive croon. "It is only a hunch, but I suspect that there may be two. While you are rather small and would possess a more noticeable bump than someone of a naturally wider stature, you are showing more than I expected given the child's average size. As I said, I am not positive, but it might bode well for us to consider extra names." Flaring his nose at the mildly panicked spikes in his scent, he pulled Ciel into a secure embrace, his own aroma flaring in waves of a comforting brown sugar and honey fragrance. "I don't wish to frighten or upset you, everything will be perfectly alright. We will be able to handle whatever we are given and I will be by your side the entire time."

Answered with a sigh of trepidation, his hug was quickly returned, "I am not upset, just a bit worried... In the beginning, it will be tough to learn how to care for one child, but two? And then of course there is the birth..." Groaning, he buried his head against the black swathed shoulder, blinking in an attempt to clear his mind of the ocean-deep thoughts threatening to pull him beneath their depths. "It will take some time and adjustment, but we will learn. As it is, I have a bit of practice, I did teach and tend to you when you were young, and what a handful you were... If I took care of you, how hard will it be to care for another young master or mistress?" The jibe, while made in good humor with the intention of cheering up his increasingly frantic master, was met with a snort and the jab of an elbow beneath his rib. If the tiny smirk curling his other half's lips was anything to go by, he had succeeded in lightening the mood. "If it is bringing them into this world that you fear, I can be of service there as well should you wish it of me. I have caught word of surgical procedures in which babes can be born without the stress and pain of labor, however the risk of injury is rather high in hospitals. But should you prefer that over natural birth, I would be able to safely perform such an operation on my own without the chance of infection or malpractice that is often seen in the work of mortal physicians." Assuring the omega that nothing would go wrong was an arduous task spread out over the span of eight months. He could never make promises when it came to the pup, a fact he loathed to admit, but he could tell him time and time again how strong it or they were, and swear that no harm would come to him. When the time was right, Ciel too would be made immortal, his lone hope was that it wouldn't be necessary during birth.

Turning Sebastian's words over in his mind, Ciel reluctantly nodded and backed away from his alpha's hold, leaning up to bestow a tender kiss upon his lips. "While I don't appreciate you calling me a brat despite not directly using the exact word, I will consider your offer. I don't like the thought of surgery very much, but I suppose it is no less daunting than the natural way either. I don't have much time left to decide, but we shall see how it goes." His words were partially broken apart by a muffled yawn, "I am much too tired to weigh the pros and cons of each right now."

Sebastian shifted, preparing to stand and carry his mate to their bedroom, "Of course, beloved. Take all the time you need to decide, it would take but a moment for me to procure what is necessary if you choose to take the more medical approach. Now, shall I carry you back to bed?" Shaking his head and urging Sebastian to remain settled beside him, Ciel tugged the back of his coat to keep him as he was. "No, I've grown bored of the bedroom for the time being, I've hardly seen anything outside of it for the last week. I'd rather just nap here for awhile first. You can carry me back after I've fallen asleep," he murmured, nestling closer to his alpha's side.

"Then at least lie down so that you're more comfortable," Sebastian fussed, standing to give Ciel room to stretch out his legs. With a roll or his eyes, he did so, bare feet pushing into the velveteen cushions with a quiet keen. "There, it is done. Now come lie down with us," the omega laid a hand upon his stomach, scooting forward to allow more room for his lover to settle in behind him.

Taking his place in the narrow space betwixt his master's back and the lounge, he held his beloved's petite form close to his chest, his back forming perfectly against the demon's chest as if they were two puzzle pieces clicking into place, their bodies made solely for one another. Dotting gentle pecks across his nape and shoulders, Sebastian held him close, their body heats blending together just as their breaths and heartbeats did. Just when he thought that Ciel was falling asleep beneath his light affections, a strained groan pierced the air. "Ciel? Baby, what's wrong?"

"Nothing much, I'm just sore from laying around all day... Could you rub my shoulders for me, please? They're giving me the most trouble at the moment."

With regret heavy in his tone, the alpha conceded. Gloveless digits made their way to the stiff, narrow shoulders he faced, lightly kneading at the tense muscles. Slowly, he began to apply more pressure, pressing into the knots and aches to relieve the earl of his pains, going so far as to work his way all the way down to the small of his back where he'd recently begun complaining of pain. The action earned a hushed string of breathy moans and a small whimper. "I apologize for trying to keep you in bed for so long, dearest, I was merely trying to help. I realize now that it wasn't wise of me to ask that you rest for so long. How about this, tomorrow we will go for a stroll in the gardens so that you can stretch your muscles? I could even prepare your afternoon tea there if you would like. And if you feel up to it, I will help you sort your paperwork out before dinner. All I ask is that you don't do anything too strenuous and over exhaust yourself."

With calamine-ametrine eyes now partially masked by his drooping eyelids and thick lashes, Ciel smiled tiredly, peeking over his shoulder at the andesine orbs of his lover. "It's alright, I know you meant no harm. I doubt I would have done much anyways had I been in another room. Apart from when you were beside me, I slept for most of the day. That sounds like a suitable plan for tomorrow though, I have a lot of letters to reply to and it would be nice to have some help with it as well as get some air. I may pass on tea outside though if it is still snowing."

Still massaging the tender skin beneath his palms through the pure white nightshirt Ciel wore, Sebastian listened carefully as his breathing began to slow and level out, eyes drifting shut though he was reluctant to fall asleep so early in the night. He chuckled. "Very well, Ciel. Now, stop fighting your fatigue, I know you're exhausted. You had best enjoy sleeping all you can now, when the pups get here, you'll wish you had gotten more rest... It won't be much longer now..." Wrapping the blankets around him more securely, Sebastian once again cradled his mate, his light, against his chest, inhaling the sugared scent of peaches, vanilla, and clove with a deep purr. "Just close your eyes and relax, darling. I'm right here - I always am."

**Author's Note:**

> There are only two types of people in this world, those who follow me on Tumblr and those who don't. 
> 
> Tumblr: Griever-bit-my-finger


End file.
